Secret Love
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: Continuation from Goodbye Tommy. Tommy and Kira love eachother and try to keep it secret. Kirommy pairing. Read to find out more. Enjoy. AU. :D
1. Chapter 1 : True Love : The Party

**Title – Secret Love**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Summery – Tommy and Kira are a couple but are trying to keep it a secret. Will they be able to? AU. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1 – True Love / The Party**

XXX – Mid July – Tommy's house – 10 am – Master Bedroom

"Good morning," Kira said as she kissed Tommy's chest and sat up. She sat up and started to get dressed. She had called her mother a few weeks ago to tell her she had her own house and her mother approved so Kira was able to move in with Tommy. She had lived there for about three weeks and they were as happy as could be. Tommy got up and made breakfast. It was summer so not school and nothing to do. Conner and Ethan came over in the afternoon. They were some of the only ones who knew Tommy and Kira liked each other but they did not know that they were dating or for that matter living together.

"So Dr. O how have things been?" Ethan asked

"Good," He answered

Ring Ring Ring. Tommy's phone rang and Tommy answered.

XXX on the phone

"Hello?" Tommy said

"Tommy Oliver?" The man asked

"Yes? May I ask who this is?" He asked

"This is Andrew Hartford calling to tell you that on behalf of the Operation Overdrive team we would like to invite the Dino rangers to a ranger reunion held at my mansion this Saturday at noon,"

"We will be there," Tommy said

"Great we will see you there," Andrew said and then he hung up.

XXX - End call

"Who was that?" Kira asked

"Andrew Hartford inviting the Dino's to a ranger reunion,"

"We will be there," Conner said

"Yes we will," Tommy said smiling at Kira.

XXX – Hartford mansion – Saturday – Noon – Living room

"Tommy!" Someone called as she ran over and hugged him. It was Kimberly Hart.

"Hey Kim, I would like to introduce you to my team, This is Conner red, Kira yellow, Ethan Blue, Trent White and I was the black," He said

"It is nice to meet you," She said

"Tommy?" A man said

"Jason, it is great to see you again how is Trini?" He asked

"She is right here," he said as the old yellow ranger walked over.

"Dr. Oliver it is great to finally meet you, you are a legend," Andrew Hartford said from behind Tommy.

"It is nice to meet you too," Tommy said shaking his hand.

"Attention!" Andrew yelled around the room

"Thank you all for coming, I would like to introduce to you the active team right now, This is Mack red, Ronny Yellow, Will Black, Dax blue, Rose pink and Tyzonn is the mercury ranger," He said pointing to the team

"Now that we are all here lets have fun and get to know each other more then we already do," Andrew finished and then walked back to the team and Tommy watched him then a group of people ran over to him.

"Tommy! It is great to see you again," Someone said

"Hi Billy, Adam, Iesha, Zack, Tanya, Kat, Rocky, Justin, T.J., Ashley, Cassy, Carlos, Andros, Cole, Carter, Leo, Wes, Eric, Shane, Tory and Dustin. It is great to see all of you again," He said

"Yeah how have you been man?" Adam asked

"I have been good, now if you will excuse me my yellow ranger is calling me over," Tommy said running over to Kira

"Hey what is it?" He asked thinking something was wrong

"Nothing I thought you could use a little help getting away from all those people," She said

"Thanks," He said smiling and then walking away to talk to Jason and Adam.

"So Tommy have you settled down or met a girl?" Jason asked

"Or are you still single?" Adam added

"I have a girlfriend and we are living together right now," Tommy said

"Who is she?" Adam asked

"Well you don't know her she works near the school," Tommy said which was true Kira did get a job a few blocks away from the school.

"Well tell?" Jason said

"Is she good?" Adam asked

"Yes, and she is beautiful,"

"More beautiful then Kat or Kim?" Adam asked

"Yes, and she is slightly younger," Tommy said

"How much?" Jason asked

"A year," Tommy lied

"Well we can get together sometime I would lover to meet her," Jason said

"Me to," Adam added

"Yeah maybe later," Tommy said walking away

"Kira?" Tommy asked when he walked into the hall. He had seen her walk out earlier.

"Hey Tommy,"

"What is it?"

"Can we go?" She asked she started clutching her stomach but Tommy did not notice.

"Sure, I'll pretend I'm sick and say we have to go," Tommy said

"Thanks,"

"Anything for my little Ptera,"

"Thanks," She said smiling and kissing him on the lips. Little did they know that someone was watching them and that, that person would mess their little secret up.

"Andrew, I'm not feeling well so me and Kira are going to leave,"

"Why is Kira going with you?" He asked

"She needs a ride home and I don't feel well enough to drive so she will drive me home and Conner will pick her up later,"

"Okay, hope you feel better," Andrew said and Tommy snuck out without anyone noticing. He got into the passenger side and Kira drove until they were a few miles away and then they switched.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Birthday Suprise

**Title – Secret Love**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 3 – Birthday Surprise**

XXX – Tommy's house – Noon – Living room – Kira's Birthday

"Happy Birthday Kira," Tommy said walking down the steps and giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"Thanks, Tommy," She said kissing him back. They were having a party later that day for Kira at Hayles Cyberspace. Kira was turning 20 and Tommy was going to give her a big surprise for her birthday. They were getting ready for the party and Kira was very happy. Her life was just as she pictured it, Perfect.

XXX – Hayle's Cyberspace – 2 pm – The party

"Happy Birthday Kira," Conner said giving her a hug as everyone else came over to greet her and wish her a Happy Birthday.

"Thanks guys," Kira said with a smile on her face. All of the Rangers were there even the current ones. About an hour into the party an old ranger came up to Tommy. Tommy recognized him right away and he never liked this one.

"So, Tommy anything new, A new girlfriend, A younger one perhaps," He said

"What?" Tommy asked how could he have known that Tommy was dating Kira.

"You know what," He said smiling and looking over to Kira who was with Kim and Kat.

"Eric, What do you know?" Tommy asked he never got along with the Quantum ranger and knew that if Eric let everyone know about him and Kira something bad would happen and he did not ant to find out what.

"I know that you are dating Kira Ford and that you are trying to keep it secret," He said smiling.

"If you tell anyone before we decide to I'll," Tommy started but Eric finished his sentence.

"Hurt me," He said still smiling.

"Yes," Tommy said walking away towards Kira. Bye the time everyone left it was six and Tommy still had his surprise for Kira. He took her to the movies and then to Dinner. After dinner Tommy took Kira to the beach to relax after that day. The stars were shining brighter then ever and it was the perfect moment for Tommy's surprise.

"Kira, you like being with me right?" Tommy asked

"Tommy I love it I would love to be with you forever. You make me so happy," She said smiling and looking into his eyes.

"Good then can I ask you something?" Tommy said and Kira nodded and Tommy got down on one knee.

"Kira Ford will you marry me?" Tommy asked smiling and holding out a beautiful dimond ring.

"Yes Yes Yes," She said jumping into his arms and kissing him. It truly was her best birthday ever.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Tommy's Promise

Title - Secret Love

Chapter 3 - Tommy's Promise

XXX

"Tommy?" Kira asked as she looked over at him as she lie on the bed looking at the cealing.

"Yeah?"

"How are we gonna tell everyone about us?" She asked calmly as Tommy turned to face her. He placed a hand on the side of her face and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"When we're ready, we'll tell them," He smiled gently kissing her lips.

"What will they say?"

"Nothing," He said almost too quickly. "They won't say anything. They're our friends, they will be happy, I promise," He said and she let out a laugh of disbelief and turned to look at him fully.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," She said.

"I don't," She smiled at him and went back to looking at the cealing.

"So where do you want to get married?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know," He said calmly.

"Here? Angel Grove?" She smiled. "You name it,"

"Angel Grove would be nice," He said with a smile.

"I like it there," She said and he nodded.

"Me too," He said with a smile as he turned off the last light in the room and they both drifted off to sleep.

XXX

To Be Continued...

AN - Okay, I know it is such a small update and it has been soo long since I last updated. I've been busy with alot of other fan fictions and I ran out of ideas on where to continue this but I will probably have tthis one done by the end of the summer. (I hope). :D


	4. Chapter 4 : Conner Offer

Title - Secret Love

Chapter 4 - Conner's offer

XXX

"Hey Kira," Conner said walking up toher at Hayle's.

"Oh hi Conner," She said flatly.

"Are you alright?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"Huh, oh, Hey Conner," She said more enthuesastically. "Sorry, I was just thinking?" She said with a sigh.

"About what?" He asked and she looked at him for a moment.

"Stuff," She said.

"That's the best excuse you could come up with?" He asked. "Stuff?" He smiled and she laughed.

"Yeah," She admitted.

"Is it Tommy?" He asked and she almost blushed.

"Yeah," She admitted.

"What is it?" He asked again. "Problems?"

"No actually everything's perfect," She said with a smile keeping her left hand hidden under her right.

"So why do you look depressed?" He asked then added. "Or are you just cought up too much in you thoughts that you can't smile?" He asked and she shook her head laughing.

"The second one,"

"Thought so," He said with a smile. "Kira you've been my friend for years, I know when you're hiding something. I'm not a _dumb jock_," He emphisixed the last two words.

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes," She said flatly. Conner was one of her best friends,he knew they two kiled eachother so she feltsafe telling him.

"It's about time," He said almost laughing. I knew I could trust him.

"I was thinking how to tell all the other rangers and everyone else," She said and he smiled.

"I can help, you and Dr. O, I mean Tommy, come to my house, Krista is out for the weekend so I'm alone and I can help you two figure out a way to tell everyone," He smiled and I nodded.

"Thanks, we will. Please don't tell anyone else yet," She begged.

"Rangers honor," He said with a smile and then she got up and walked out.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5 : Eric's News

Title - Secret Love

Chapter 5 - Eric's News

XXX

Tommy and Kira got to Conners house around five. He was waiting for them with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay I have an idea," He said with a smile, he looked like a little boy that just came up with a great way to prank his sister.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"Just tell the teams seperatly," He said. "If you tell them one at a time it will be a lot less ganging up and more congrats," He said and Tommy nodded.

"Good plan but there are two problems," Tommy said. "One is that if the renagers find out they wern;t the first to know some will get angry," He said.

"Kim and Kat," Kira said with a smile and Tommy nodded.

"Yeah," He said and then continued. "Eric knows something about us," He said.

"So if we tell first there is nothig he can hold against you," Kira said and Tommy nodded.

"I as supposed to call him, he said the only way he would wait for us to tell is if I did something for him. I just want to know what he wanted," He said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Eric's number.

_"Hello?" Eric asked on the other line._

_"Hi," Tommy said flatly._

_"Oh, Tommy, I was waiting for you to call," He said._

_"What do you want?" Tommy snapped._

_"I just want you to make me a promise," He said calmly. The smart-ass-ness in his voice was gone and he was just normal sweet Eric. "Tommy, I'm not a bad guy, I know I acted like an ass but I don't know what came over me. I paniked I guess. The thing is, I need you to promise me something," He said his voice craking._

_"Eric what is it," Tommy said in his normal kind voice as he talked to his friend._

_"I'm dying," He said flatly._

_"Don't joke," Tommy said._

_"Tommy,"_

_"Oh. My. God," Tommy drug it out. "You're not kidding, what is it?"_

_"Cancer," He said. "The ranger power won't save me this time and I've tried everyhing. I only have about five months," He said._

_"What about Taylor?" Tommy said. "The baby?"_

_"Taylor is really sick too, the doctors don't think she'll be able to survive giving birth," He said Tommy could hear the tears comming from Eric._

_"What did they say about the baby?"_

_"It will be fine, they said that that's the reason for Taylor being so sick. The baby is strong, very stong," He said and Tommy took a deep breath._

_"What can I do to help?"_

_"Promie me that you will take out baby as your own,"_

_"What about Wes?"_

_"He can't, Jen is going to have her baby soon and they can't take care of three," He said and then added. "Jen's having twins," He said._

_"I will," Tommy promised._

_"Thank you, Now that I know the baby will be safe with you I feel much much better," He said and Tommy could almost hear the smile on his face._

_"Eric, I wanted to tell you now, just incase," Tommy said._

_"What is it?"_

_"Kira and I are getting married," He said and Eric sighed._

_"That's fantastic," He said. "I'm happy for you too,"_

_"Now if you and Taylor, you know," He said and then took another deep breath. "They baby will have a mother and father," He said._

_"Thank you Tommy," Eric said and then hung up._

_"You're welcome," Tommy said into the now dead phone._

"Tommy what's wrong?" Kira asked and Tommy took a seat as the news just got to him.

"Eric and taylor are dying," He said. "He wante me to promise that I, we, would take care of his baby like it was our own," He said.

"That's so sad," Kira said on the verge of tears.

"We have to tell everyone about us," He said.

"Tomorow, we get everyone together and tell them," Kira said.

"I'll start calling everyone," Conner said as he rushed to the phone and began dialing the other rangers numbers.

"I can't believe it," Kira said.

"I know," Tommy said as he held Kira close and picked up his phone and began calling the rest of the rangers.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6 : The Anouncement

Title - Secret Love

Chapter 6 - The Anouncement

XXX

All of the past rangers were at the Cyberspace waiting and wondering why Tommy asked them all to come immediatly. They thought the worst but waitied to find out.

"Thanks for coming everyone," Tommy said. "I wanted to tell you all that I would be getting married," He said proudly as a roar of applause and congradulations erupted in the room.

"To who?" Jason asked though he had a hunch.

"Kira could you come up here?" Tommy asked as she smiled, walked onto the stage and over to Tommy. He placed a hand behind her back and kissed her infront of everyone.

"Meet the future Mrs. Oliver," Tommy said with a smile as he walked off the stage with Kira and was overrun with people congradulating him and her.

"Tommy and Kira," Jason said. "I never would have thought Tommy would ever even settle down and get married," Jason joked. "Congrats, bro," He said as he gave Tommy his normal handshake hug.

"Thanks man," He said with a smile.

"When's the wedding?" Kim asked from behind Jason.

"We haven't set a date yet," Tommy said.

"Kira if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask," Kim said with a smile.

"Thanks, actually I had a few questions," Kira said as she and Kim walked over to the other girls to talk.

"I'm really happy for you bro," Jason said.

"Thanks, Hey did you hear about Eric and Taylor?"

"Yeah, It's horrible,"

"I talked to Eric yesterday and he wants me and Kira to take the baby in as our own," He said and Jason smiled.

"That's great, for you and the baby," He said as they headed over to the guys to talk bachilor party while the girls disgussed dresses and the actual ceromony.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7 : Sky

Title - Secret Love

Chapter 7 - Sky

XXX - Three months later

Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring

_"Hello?" Kira asked when she answered the phone._

_"Kira, it's Wes, you and Tommy need to get to the Silver Springs hospital ASAP," He said._

_"We're on our way," She said as she hung up the phone._

"Tommy we have to go," She said as they rushed out of the house.

XXX

"Wes, how are they?" Tommy asked as they rusehd into the emergency room.

"They're both barely holding on. Tay is still in labor but they're losing her," He said as the Doctor walked into the room.

"Wesley Collins," He said. "We need you and everyone else to come with us," He said as everyone followed him and a nurse to a room that held Taylor, Eric and their new born son.

"Hey man, how are you?" Wes asked.

"Alright," Eric said as he turned with effort to lok at Taylor and his son. "Let me hold him," He said weakly as the nurse handed him his son. "Tay, what do you want to name him?" He asked and she looked at him weakly.

"Schuyler, Sky for short," She said weakly.

"Schuyler it is," He said with a weak smile. "Tay, I love you," He said.

"I love you too, I'll see you soon," She smiled weakly and took her last breath with a smile on her face.

"Tommy, Kira, take care of him for me," He said and then added. "Wes thanks for everything, your the best friend a gy could ever ask for.

"Thanks, I'll miss you," He said with a smile as he walked over to his best friend.

"Bye," He smiled as he looked at Taylor and took his last breath and died.

"Bye," Wes whispered softly as he picked up the baby boy from his best friends dead body. "Here," He said as he handed him to Kira. She looked at the baby and cried. The nurse took him from her so they could get him ready while everyone wept over the death of two of their friends and fellow rangers.

XXX - Three days later

"This is your new home," Kira said as she carried the baby boy into the house and up to his new room. It was decorated beautifully with a nice crib and all little baby toys in Red, Blue, Green, White and Black. Next to his crib there was a picture of Eric and Taylor on their wedding day and inside of his crib a picture of Eric and Taylor placed at the foot of the crib from when they were having fun in the park when they were dating.

"Eric ands Taylor would be proud," Tommy said as he walked up behind her as she placed Sky in his crib.

"Yeah they would," She said as Tommy kissed her and they smiled at the beautiful baby boy they now had.

XXX

THE END

AN - I might continue this story in a new story called Family later this year. I want to finish my old fan fics before I start any new ones. So keep an eye out for that. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.


End file.
